1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to electromagnetic relays and methods of manufacturing electromagnetic relays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Relay structures for single and double relays are disclosed in DE 4 233 807 A1. However, the second yoke leg disclosed in DE 4 233 807 A1 does not extend next to the coil but above the coil. As standard in such designs, the armature is secured to the yoke via the contact spring which overlaps the yoke/armature junction. The connection of the contact spring to the yoke requires comparatively complicated manufacturing steps and results in an undesirably long current path up to the terminal for high switching currents. In an embodiment with a double relay, two identical single relays are either placed next to one another with parallel axes or opposite one another with their axes in alignment. In the latter instance, all contacts lie in the middle between the two systems resulting in limited access of fresh air to the contacts and therefore poor heat dissipation.
In a double relay according to DE 3 843 359 C2, two identical relay blocks are arranged on a base, symmetrically, relative to the middle of the base. The contact elements extend laterally across one another. Since the heat arising at the contacts can also represent a problem in this case, the contact elements require cooling members.
A change-over relay is disclosed by DE 3 834 283 A1. Two magnet systems are arranged in a symmetrical fashion to one another on a base. Two U-shaped, layered cores have their middle sections lying against one another and the armatures of the magnet systems lie at opposite ends. In this case, too, the armatures are seated at the respective outside leg of the core via the contact springs. The assembly of the discrete parts is relatively complicated due to the lack of a carrying coil member.
Accordingly, an improved relay design is desired which facilitates the combination of two relays on one base surface and which provides for a simplified manufacturing process for such relays. Further, an improved relay design is desired which improves the heat dissipation during operation.